


Storm pilot Pete

by yaoiqueen1



Category: Star Wars
Genre: AU- Modern, Air Force pilot Poe, Established Relationship, M/M, PA!Pete, a gift for Pete, my friend Pete, threesome-m/m/m, working class Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiqueen1/pseuds/yaoiqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story my friend Pete asked me to write for him. Finn and Poe are in a relationship and Pete is Finn's personal assistant, and gets to join in on the fun. Poe is coming home from the military today and Finn has a special surprise planned for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm pilot Pete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pete/gifts).



> Sorry if all of the details are not right. I am not a military type person so I probably for some stuff wrong. Also I never really watched the new Star Wars movie, which is what this story is from, so sorry if I fuck it up!! It was a gift for one of my GBFs and he seemed to like it, sooo... Yeah!! Please enjoy otherwise!!

Finn was standing in front of his mirror looking at himself. His personal attendant standing slightly behind him. Finn was turning this way and that, admiring himself in his favorite jacket.  
“Are you done yet?” His personal attendant, Pete, asked. 

Finn looked shocked for all of 3 seconds, before he replied. Finn spun around, hands on his hips, “Well excuse me for wanting to admire myself in my husband’s jacket! Oh, sorry, my jacket.” he said. He had found the jacket laying on the bed with a note attached when he came back from duty. He had spent 5 years on duty, but got to come home 6 months prior to his retirement, which was today.

The note said: sorry I cannot be there when we get back from duty. I am giving you this, I how much you seeing in it and I couldn't help but think that you would look better in it. You always in my stuff than I do.  
I love you  
-Poe.

Poe was right. He did love this jacket. 

“That is not the point, Finn, Poe is coming home soon and you have yet to get ready.” Pete said, huffing out a sigh. Finn looked mortified, he turned to his wall clock and gasped.  
“you're right!” He delicately threw off his jacket (how he managed to do that delicately, Pete will never know) and ripped out of his clothes. He ran to the bathroom to go take a shower and get ready.

________________________________________________________

It took Finn an hour to get ready, but by the time he got done Poe was home. 

When Poe got to their shared bedroom, he was shocked. He saw Pete standing outside of the room, but that was not unusual. What he saw when he entered the room, was Finn spread out on their bed in a seductive pose, naked. 

To say Poe was pleased by the sight was an understatement. He had a hard day at work. He is a pilot and he had to fly three scheduled flights, no delays. He was tired, but at the sight of his husband all of that was forgotten. He was instantly hard.

Poe started walking towards his husband. Finn was laying down with his arms thrown above his head. The sheets stopped at his hips, happy trail fully visible. Finn was biting his lip as he watched Poe walk closer. Poe stopped at the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Finn. The kiss was short but sweet. 

When Poe pulled back, he whispered “ you're so beautiful.”

They were close enough to each other that their lips brushed together on every word. Poe leaned in and kissed Finn again, this time with more lust and passion. Poe climbed onto Finn and straddled him, breaking contact. He sits up and starts to unbutton his work shirt. Finn reached up to run his hands along the exposed flesh. He slowly made his way down to the top of his pants and started to unbuckle them. 

Poe stood up and took his pants all the way off. He climbed back onto the bed and separated Finn’s legs. He reached into the table that was beside their bed and pulled out the lube. He thoroughly slicked up his fingers before he went to prep his husband. To his pleasant surprise, Finn was already open and ready. His cock twitched at the thought of Finn fingering himself open. 

Poe got the lube and slicked up his dick. He took Finn’s legs and held them open, taking Finn’s left leg and putting it over his shoulder. Poe grabbed the base of his dick and lined himself up. He pushed forward until the head was in, and stopped. 

He looked up to find Finn’s face scrunched in slight discomfort. “Are you okay?” Poe asked.

Finn nodded and told him to continue. Poe put his hand under Finn’s right knee and held his leg up. Finn pushed in slowly until he was the way inside. He did short thrusts, just to see if Finn was ready. Finn nodded, giving him the okay to go on. Poe pulled out until only the head was inside, and slammed back in. Finn’s arched off the bed, a loud moan escaping his mouth as he did. Poe kept up the same quick, brutal pace until he felt that familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach. 

“ah, haah. Oh fuck, yes! Harder!” Finn screamed when a particularly hard thrust his his prostate. He wrapped legs around Poe’s waist in an effort to get him to go deeper. 

“oh god, yes! Ah! I'm gonn-ahh! I'm gonna cum!” Finn yelled. 

Poe kept up the fast pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Poe watched his husband as he was about to cum. Poe gripped the base of Finn’s dick and squeezed. Finn’s eyes popped open as his back arched high off the bed, having a dry orgasm. Finn layed splayed out on the bed, tired and spent, while Poe continued to give small, soft thrusts. 

“why.. did you.. do.. that?” Finn asked, out of breath. 

Poe smirked down at him “because we haven't had sex in ages and I'm not going to let our first time in 6 months end with vanilla sex.” At that, he turned and called Pete into the room. When Pete entered the room, he flailed. 

“...wha-ohmygosh! I'm so sorry!” He yelled, about to turn and exit the room when Poe called him back. 

“No don't be sorry! I called you in here for a reason.”

Pete went through a series of emotions, all of which were visible on his face. First he was confused. Confusion turned into skepticism, which then turned to apprehension and then finally wary interest. Poe took that as a sign to go on, so he did.

“well you see, Finn has always wanted to be spit roasted. We just couldn't find anyone willing or trusting enough. And we've known you for a couple of years now, and we thought you would be the perfect candidate.”

Pete was flabbergasted. 

________________________________________________

Finn was on his hands and knees. Poe was behind him, slammin into his prostate with every thrust. Pete was in front of him, dick thrusting down his throat. On a particularly hard thrust from behind, Finn moaned around Pete’s cock. Pete moaned at the vibrations he felt around his dick, and started to thrust faster, Finn could tell he was going to cum soon. Finn reached around Pete and circled his hole, before pushing one finger in. Pete let out a loud moan, thrusting faster. 

Pete was going to go crazy, Finn now had 2 fingers in him and was brushing past his prostate. Pete ran his fingers through Finn’s hair before grabbing it to pull his head back, thrusting faster down his throat. Finn started to rub both fingers against Pete’s prostate, swallowing around his dick. Pete, feeling that familiar coiling get tighter, tightened his grip on Finn’s hair, thrusting a couple more times before he came down Finn’s throat. Pete let out a loud airy gasp as he came, Finn swallowing every drop. 

Pete was spent, he layed down on the bed beside the copulating couple and closed his eyes. He could feel the bed rocking. He could also hear Finn’s moans as well as the bed squeaking. Pete zoned out, he didn't know for how long but he woke to Finn screaming and Poe grunting as they both came.

THE END...


End file.
